ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10: Three Kings
13, 2012. In the northern part of Queensland, Lenat and Linmis reach downtown to execute their first part of the major plan. Both of them walk towards the Rock of Eternity, the rock bestowing all magical powers and the reason behind Kahndaq not being exposed to the Minotaur. * Linmis: The Rock of Eternity is hidden in a pocket dimension. I've refrained from the opening the gateway to it since the Minotaur's invasion. * Lenat: Because it would draw his eye? * Linmis: Precisely. Once the door is open, it's only a matter of time before the Minotaur attacks. * Lenat: A fight I'll look forward to. * Linmis: (enunciating the magic phrase) Ancient ones, unveil the golden path to me. (Linmis's sword gains electric thunders, i.e, increases his power, as he continues) In your names... Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton, Mehen... (A beam of thunder from the Gods fall upon Linmis's sword as he energizes and opens the door to Queensland's Museum of Natural History. In The Minotaur's Skull Ship, a red dot blinks in Queensland as the town's anonymity is unveiled to The Minotaur.) * The Minotaur: Robin has revealed Queensland's power and its location. (to the Troll) The Society will obtain a sample of the Rock of Eternity for me. I wish to study Earth's so-called magic. * The Troll: The Society is disbanded. They thought Earth would be theirs to conquer, not yours to destroy. * The Minotaur: And you, Troll? * The Troll: 2012 can go to hell. I serve The Minotaur. * The Minotaur: As you should. I'll give you new soldiers. Bring me that sample before the Earth is destroyed, and your loyalty will be rewarded. (The Troll bows in front of him, and leaves with his soldiers. Inside the museum, Linmis opens the gateway with a key and is about to go inside with Lenat.) * Linmis: Let's work quickly. (From behind them, Fluffy McTuffy and the Puppet Master and a few Gorilla soldiers stop them. They are in influence by the Troll, thus being controlled by his powers.) * Fluffy McTuffy and Puppet Master: (together) Don't bother. There's no time left. * Linmis: Joker. (They move towards Lenat and Linmis to fight. Linmis temporarily closes the gateway.) * Fluffy McTuffy: An Extractor ship is on its way. Queensland will be the Minotaur's. * Lenat: Using pawns, Troll? (Linmis tackles The Puppet Master and the Troll's soldiers, leaving Fluffy and Lenat to fight.) * Fluffy McTuffy: Pawns can achieve great victories. If you're willing to sacrifice them. fight. Lenat's strength proves deadly to Fluffy McTuffy, dealing large amounts of damage. But near the end, Fluffy breaks free of Lenat's combo attack and they clash. * Fluffy McTuffy: You kiss like a fish, too? * Lenat: Only Kelpa knows. wins the clash and the fight without using his super-move. * Lenat: This King isn't easily captured. (Lenat runs to face The Puppet Master. As Fluffy said, an Extractor ship made it to Queensland and had begun its extraction, firing The Minotaur's Robots too.) * Puppet Master: Here comes the cavalry. Fitting that you two die together. The last of mankind's monarchs. * Lenat: What kind of ruler sacrifices his own people for The Minotaur? * Puppet Master: My loyalty isn't to The Minotaur or Darwin. It's to myself. I'll wait until that alien exposes his weakness and kill him. With his ship, I will be unstoppable... * Linmis: I've had my fill of The Troll's charade. (Lenat leaves Linmis and The Puppet Master alone to fight.) Your hubris will be your undoing, Joker. * Puppet Master: It isn't hubris... when one is truly exceptional. fight. Linmis defeats The Puppet Master in one of the rounds without getting hit. But as the fight nears the end, the Clown Prince of Crime breaks free of Linmis's combo attack and they clash. * Puppet Master: Why such a sourpuss, Damian? * Linmis: I'll smile when you're dead. wins the clash and the fight. * Linmis: Exceptional is not the word I'd use, especially when we unmask you later. (Lenat and Linmis go towards the Rock of Eternity section and Linmis, through his magic sword, opens the gateway again. Lenat suddenly turns back to see Captain Cold arrive at the scene.) * Lenat: Snart! We thought you were dead. * Captain Cold: The Rogues are hard to kill. Batman told me you guys needed a hand. Consider me your sidekick. (Lenat and Linmis accept.) * Linmis: (to Captain Cold) Come along. (The three of them enter the gateway, leading them to the eternal Rock, in the shape of a monarch's throne. The royal room was pretty old, with statues dusted and rusted.) * Lenat: (to Linmis) How does this work, exactly? * Linmis: (to Lenat) We imbue your trident with the spark of the Rock's power. When its full might is released, it will seek out your weapon. Your thoughts will guide the wizard's power to its final target. (Linmis sits on it to harness its power.) * Lenat: I am ready. (He hands over his trident to Linmis, so that he could imbue the Rock's power. Linmis is about to do so, but to his surprise, Captain Cold shoots at him with his gun. Linmis and Lenat then realize Captain Cold was not sent by Beron, but by The Troll under his mind control, similar to Fluffy and the Puppet Master.) (to Snart) Snart, what are you doing? * The Troll: My bidding! (From behind, The Troll arrives.) * Linmis: A sleeper agent, to lead you here. * The Troll: Despite the power of the Scarab, the boy was easily manipulated. (to Captain Cold) Now, Snart. Kill them. * Captain Cold: This armor is wasted on a child. When we're finished, I'll tear the wave from his body and make its powers my own! fight. Despite getting hit with Cold's gun, Lenat braves the cold and defeats him in a round. * Lenat: And I meant that. Captain Cold breaks of Lenat's combo attack and they clash. * Captain Cold: I might have underestimated you. * Lenat: Even you underestimate me? tie. Lenat uses his super-move on Captain Cold, defeating him. * Lenat: Don't get ahead of yourself. (Linmis tackles The Troll with his sword's magic and telepathic powers respectively, while Lenat joins Linmis. Both assault each other. The Troll comes closer to them...) * The Troll: Look at us. Three kings... * Lenat: A king, Troll? You're a brute. * Linmis: (to The Troll) A true leader serves his people. You only serve yourself. * The Troll: Be that as it may. I will be the only one who leaves this cave. (Using his magic sword from the Gods, Linmis assaults at The Troll but his telekinetic powers resist it and releases that thunder attack on Lenat, tossing him far behind. to Linmis...) You'd have been a valuable contributor to my Society. * Linmis: My knee bends to no one! fight. Linmis, despite his small size, finds The Troll a big and easy target. * Linmis: Strike for strike, you're losing. near the end, The Troll breaks free from Linmis's attack and they clash. * The Troll: I'll send Batman your corpse. * Linmis: Heh. You think he gives a damn? tie. Linmis uses his super-move on The Troll, defeating him. * Linmis: Now, Troll. Your punishment. (Lenat arrives at the scene. He turns the defeated Troll lying face up.) * The Troll: (looking at Lenat and Linmis) Stupid humans... (Lenat thrusts his trident sideways into The Troll's body.) * Lenat: (to The Troll) The people of Atlantis demand justice. * The Troll: Against The Minotaur? Hehe. I've seen his mind, felt his power... He can't be stopped... * Lenat: But you can. (Lenat lifts his Trident of Atlantis and thrusts with full might into The Troll's chest, killing him. The scene cuts. Outside in Queensland, lying fainted was the Puppet Master and Fluffy. Cleral, Lipra and Darna arrive.) * Darna: (to Cleral) How's your head? * Cleral: Empty. * Darna: So not much has changed. (Lenat arrives from the gateway.) * Lenat: Canary! Arrow! Out of the way! (Lenat takes position, a little far, in front of the Rock of Eternity. He thumps the imbued Trident. At the cave, Lipra harnesses the Rock's power to its full might.) * Lipra: SHAZAM! (He releases the power through the gateway seeking Lenat's imbued Trident. Lenat guides that Rock's power through the skies towards The Minotaur's Skull ship. The scene cuts. At the site of extraction, everyone eagerly waits the magic-based attack from Queensland. Beron also waits for Danil to bring the signal disruptor.) * Beron: (through Brother Eye comms.) Cyborg, where's that signal disruptor? * Danil: Coming at you. (Danil teleports himself using boom-tubes and arrives with the signal disruptor. He hands it over to Beron.) (instructing Beron about the disruptor) All you've to do is hit the trigger. But it only jams a local area. You need to get within arm's reach of The Minotaur. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (stretching her arms) Good. (From the skies, they hear thunderous sounds as the Rock's power reaches Metropolis and is deployed at The Minotaur's Skull ship, bringing its shields down. Inside the Skull ship, things violently shake as the magical blow is felt heavy.) * Danil: (using his intellect) They did it! Shields are down. * Beron: (to Phoebe) Supergirl, on me. (to Danil) Danil, help the others fight those Betas. starts his Bat-plane, heads towards the unprotected Skull ship along with Phoebe. He enters the Skull ship, but is shot by one of The Minotaur's fighter jets. He crash lands his Bat-plane inside the Skull ship. A lot of The Minotaur's robots approach Beron, only to be easily destroyed by Phoebe's heat vision. Phoebe joins him. He is being led towards The Minotaur using the signal disruptor. * Beron: (to Supergirl) The signal gets stronger this way. (Phoebe stops. to Phoebe...) What is it? * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (pointing at the worlds) Voices... Billions of them! (She stops because of those frantic cries of help she hears through super-hearing. The chamber of the captured worlds open. Phoebe super-hears those cries from different worlds. to Beron...) So many languages... Vancouver, Canada! Home... we have to help them. * Beron: (touching it) I'm not sure we can. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: There has to be a way... (Behind Phoebe and Batman, many of The Minotaur's tendrils get hold of both of them, as it entangles them all around. The Minotaur's Robots approach the captured Beron. One of his tendrils scan Phoebe, verifying her identity. The Minotaur arrives.) * The Minotaur: Kara Zor-El. Until recently, I had thought my collection of Krypton to be complete. Your capture will make it so. (Those tendrils pull her into a semi-permeable membrane of the ship and she disappears.) (to Beron) You've failed in every effort to oppose me. You are not exceptional. Merely an ordinary specimen of primitive species. (to his Robots) Dispose of him. (Beron tries to free himself, but he can't. His robots point an arrow-like weapon towards Beron from their palm. The Robot releases that weapon... things go in slow motion as it approaches Beron. From behind, Superman, who was thought to be captured by The Minotaur, destroys all the Robots and saves Batman from that weapon assault, making a heroic comeback entry. The tendrils tied to Beron lift him up, but Superman breaks those tendrils, releasing Beron. He falls but is saved by Superman. Both of them land on the surface of the ship. Limonn and Exsil are also aboard, watching.) * Limonn: And I thought I could make an entrance. * Exsil: Where's Phoebe? * Limonn: Captured. Somewhere onboard. (After a pause; to Exsil) We'll find her. But we only have 20 minutes before The Minotaur's Betas scorch 2012. * Exsil: Why aren't the others here? * Limonn: They're attacking the Betas. Just in case we don't pull through. * Exsil: We will. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice 2